Cranky Bugs
by Skrillexia
Summary: A new Crane arrives on the Island of Sodor, his name is Cranky and he lives up to his name, he is cranky, rude and causes trouble. However on one stormy night he realizes he needs the help of the very two engines he had been horrible to.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone, here's another Thomas and friends re-write =D

It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor, Thomas and Percy were working at the docks, they loved working there as they always felt the nice sea breeze as they worked. However it was quite different today, a new crane had arrived and his name was Cranky, now the two tank engines expected him to be friendly. But it was the complete opposite, Cranky was rude and...well cranky "You two are useless little bugs!" he called down to the two engines "I have a suggestion for you, put your trucks on the inside line then my crane arm won't have to travel so far then"

"Rubbish! Percy and I have always put our trucks like this, and no crane has complained about it before!" Thomas called back crossly.

"Well I'm complaining now!" Cranky shouted and dropped his crate on the key side.

Thomas and Percy shared an uncertain look "I don't like this new crane Thomas" the green tank engine whispered.

"Neither do I Percy" the blue tank engine whispered back "he could be trouble"

Sadly Thomas was right, because a little later Percy was to collect vegetables from Cranky, he wasn't particularly looking forward to this as he slowly pushed his trucks towards Cranky.

"C'mon! I haven't got all day, push those trucks closer to me!" Cranky called.

Percy grumbled under his breath and accidentally pushed his trucks too far, the crate of vegetables landed on top of him, poor Percy.

Next it was Thomas' turn "Hey! Push those trucks onto the outside line, it'll be easier for me to load up!" Cranky called.

The blue tank engine rolled his eyes and did as he was told, unknown to him Cranky was playing a trick on him, though he soon found out that he was when his load was dropped beside the trucks instead of in them.

Cranky laughed "You must have known my arm can't reach that far" he said.

Thomas grumbled under his breath.

Later the two engines found Gordon and James resting and decided to tell them about Cranky, they puffed up to them and came to a stop beside them.

"Hello you two" Gordon greeted "why the long faces?"

"It's that new crane Cranky, he's been playing tricks on us and insulting us for most of the day" Percy replied quietly.

James huffed "Oh you two are so selfish" he replied.

"Huh? How are we selfish?" Thomas asked.

"Simple, Cranky is up in the air coping with the elements, then he looks down and sees you two being annoying" the red engine replied and snorted "no wonder he calls you bugs"

"That doesn't give him the right to do the things he's doing though" Gordon replied "the docks is a busy place and playing tricks and what not can cause a lot of delays"

"You sound just like the fat controller, I'm just stating the truth" James replied.

"No you're taking sides, there's a difference" the big blue engine said.

The red engine huffed "Whatever, now if you'll excuse me, I've got a goods train to do" he replied and puffed away.

Gordon rolled his eyes and looked at the two tank engines "Just try your best to work with him, don't take any of his nonsense"

"We'll try" Thomas replied quietly.

"Anyway, I hear that there's a storm coming soon" the big blue engine said "you two better find some shelter"

"Yeah good idea, I hate storms, I'd rather be in my nice warm shed where I know I'm safe" Percy replied.

The other two engines agreed.

A few hours later, dark clouds started to come over the island and a rumble of thunder was heard, the storm was approaching.

Gordon, Henry, James and Duck were stranded at the docks, they were sheltering under a goods shed as the rain poured down "Oh my, this is a bad storm" Duck said looking worried "do you think this shed will hold?"

"I hope so" Henry replied worriedly.

None of them knew of the impending danger coming towards them, an old tramp steamer was battling the elements and the captain was finding in incredibly difficult to control the big tramp steamer, it was heading straight for the key side.

Henry was the first to spot the big tramp steamer heading straight for them and gasped "Oh no! That big tramp steamer is heading right for us!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Duck exclaimed.

The tramp steamer ploughed through the key side and knocked the supports of the goods shed the engines were under, the whole shed collapsed to the left and knocked Cranky "AHHHHH!" he shouted as he toppled over and landed on the ground.

"HELP!" the engines called from under the roof of the goods shed.

"I-I can't!" Cranky called back from where he lay on the tracks.

When the storm had gone the fat controller rushed to the docks to inspect the damage from the storm "I'll send for Thomas and Percy to help you Cranky" he said "then you can help the engines"

"Oh thank you sir...and tell them I'm sorry I was rude to them" Cranky replied.

"_So that's why there's been a lot of delays today_" the fat controller thought.

Soon Cranky was upright again thanks to Thomas and Percy and he pulled the roof off the trapped engines "Thank you Cranky" Duck said with a smile.

"What would we have done without you?" Henry asked with a smile.

"Well I had to be rescued myself before I could help you" Cranky replied with a smile "but I didn't think it would be by a couple of um..." he was nearly going to say bugs but he corrected himself quickly "small engines there we go, now you two mites are in my way, so move over"

Percy grumbled "He's back to being a nuisance again" he said and puffed back, forgetting he was still attached to Cranky.

"Don't move! You're still attached to Cranky!" Thomas called.

But it was too late as Cranky fell once again, however he was soon put back upright again.

Cranky was still cranky, but he was a hard worker and he didn't call Thomas and Percy bugs or mites anymore, because there could be a time when he would need them, just like that stormy night.

**The End**


End file.
